Demain sera un autre jour
by Sermina
Summary: On a tous besoin d'un moment dans la journée pour être vraiment soi, pour abaisser enfin son masque, pour faire le vide et durant un instant oublier la dure réalité de la vie... Un sentiment de peine mais un espoir... demain sera un autre jour...


**Titre de la fiction : "Demain sera un autre jour…"**

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : One shot – Mystère - Tragédie**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.**

**Note 1 : Cette fan fiction a été écrite sous les notes merveilleuses de **_**Moloko « **__**Requiem for a dream**__** »**_

**Note 2 : Petit one shot sans prétention qui est venu se loger dans ma tête un soir de décembre…**

**Note 3 : Non, non je vous assure que je suis actuellement très heureuse dans ma vie ;) !!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Demain sera un autre jour**

Il était là, assis, seul. Le vent soufflait fort faisant voler sa chevelure d'or derrière lui. Ses pupilles azurs contemplaient le village endormi à ses pieds. Il aimait cet instant quotidien où il venait se réfugier dans les hauteurs.

La nuit dissimulait assez mal cet être frêle au dessus des lumières qui s'installaient peu à peu devant ses yeux.

Chaque soir, sur son perchoir, il avait presque l'impression de revivre… il redevenait lui-même. C'était le seul moment de la journée où il s'autorisait à abaisser son masque avec, pour seuls témoins, la lune et les étoiles.

Pas un soupir ne s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes, pas une larme ne vint troubler le visage halé du jeune homme. Non, il y avait juste son sourire forcé mais qu'il savait vrai pour les autres, qui disparaissait. Seule l'étincelle de bonheur qu'il faisait apparaitre au fond de ses pupilles, qui se dissipait. Il fallait que les autres pensent qu'il était heureux, il ne fallait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent. Ils avaient eux aussi leurs problèmes, pas la peine d'ajouter les siens.

Il resta quelques heures, immobile, vrai, les pupilles perdues sur le village devant lui. Puis il finit par se relever, tournant le dos au village pour arpenter la petite route qui le ramenait doucement chez lui.

Au fil de ses pas, son sourire réapparut… presque trop facilement, et à l'entrée du village la petite flamme de joie de vivre dansait à nouveau au fond de ses prunelles cyan. Il ne rencontra personne mais à aucun moment, son masque ne tomba.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il stoppa ses pas devant son petit appartement. Son regard se fixa un instant sur l'insignifiante porte en bois devant lui sans vraiment la voir alors qu'un soupir silencieux s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Il finit par franchir le seuil de son logis, laissant négligemment ses chaussures à l'entrée.

Lentement, il arpenta sa seule et unique pièce tout en laissant ses habits choir sur le sol au fil de sa marche. Une fois dévêtu, il s'engouffra sous les couvertures chaudes de son lit. Ses paupières se fermèrent alors qu'il se remémorait avec apaisement, ces quelques heures passées à l'extérieur du monde.

La lune illuminait le teint bronzé du jeune homme laissant entrevoir plusieurs douces particules de sable blanc qui emportèrent avec elle, le blond…

Demain sera un autre jour…

***********************************

Il était là, assis, seul. Le vent soufflait fort faisant voler sa chevelure d'ébène derrière lui. Ses pupilles sombres contemplaient le jeune homme à quelques mètres de lui. Il aimait cet instant quotidien où il venait juste le regarder.

La nuit dissimulait à peine cette fine silhouette au dessus des lumières qui faisait un peu plus briller la personne devant ses yeux.

Chaque soir, sur son perchoir, il avait presque l'impression de revivre… il redevenait lui-même. C'était le seul moment de la journée où il s'autorisait à abaisser son masque avec pour seul témoin, la lune et les étoiles.

Pas un rire ne s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes, pas une lueur de plaisir ne vint troubler le visage pale du jeune homme. Non, il y avait juste son air froid que tout le monde connaissait, qui disparaissait. Seul l'éclat hautain et prétentieux qu'il laissait apparaitre au fond de ses pupilles, qui se dissipait. Il fallait que les autres pensent qu'il était intouchable, il ne fallait pas qu'ils sachent. Ils avaient eux aussi leur faiblesse, pas la peine d'étaler la sienne.

Il resta quelques heures, immobile, vrai, les pupilles perdues sur le jeune homme devant lui. Puis il finit par se relever, détournant les yeux de son coéquipier pour sauter d'arbre en arbre dans une suite de bons gracieux qui le ramenaient chez lui.

Au fil de sa course, son air froid réapparut… presque trop facilement, et à l'entrée du village son regard hautain et prétentieux s'était de nouveau figé au fond de ses prunelles sombre. Il ne rencontra personne mais à aucun moment, son masque ne tomba.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il stoppa sa course devant son immense maison. Son regard se fixa un instant sur la grande porte en bois devant lui sans vraiment la voir alors qu'un soupir silencieux s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Il finit par franchir le seuil de sa demeure, rangeant minutieusement ses chaussures à l'entrée.

Lentement, il arpenta les couloirs de sa résidence tout en retirant ses habits avant de les plier au fil de sa marche. Une fois dévêtu, il s'engouffra sous les couvertures chaudes de son lit. Ses paupières se fermèrent alors qu'il se remémorait avec apaisement, ces quelques heures passées à l'extérieur du monde.

La lune illuminait le teint immaculé du jeune homme laissant entrevoir plusieurs douces particules de sable blanc qui emportèrent avec elle, le brun…

Demain sera un autre jour…

***********************************

Il était là, assis, seul. Le vent soufflait fort faisant légèrement bouger sa chevelure argenté. Ses pupilles noires et rouge contemplaient les deux jeunes hommes à quelques mètres de lui. Il aimait cet instant quotidien où il venait juste les regarder.

La nuit dissimulait avec aisance cet étrange individu au dessus des lumières qui faisait un peu plus briller les deux personnes devant ses yeux.

Chaque soir sur son perchoir, il avait presque l'impression de revivre… il redevenait lui-même. C'était le seul moment de la journée où il s'autorisait à abaisser son masque avec pour seul témoins, la lune et les étoiles.

Pas un bruit ne s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes, pas une expression sérieuse ne vint troubler le visage calme de l'homme. Non, il y avait juste cette mine enjouée qu'il montrait constamment à ses élèves, qui disparaissait. Seule la douce lumière amusée qu'il faisait apparaitre au fond de sa seule pupille visible, qui se dissipait. Il fallait que les autres pensent qu'il avait encore confiance en la vie, il ne fallait pas qu'ils sachent. Ils étaient encore jeunes, pas la peine de leur montrer qu'il n'avait plus d'espoir.

Il resta quelques heures, immobile, vrai, les pupilles perdues sur ses deux élèves. Puis il finit par se relever, tournant les yeux des deux jeunes hommes et rebroussant chemin pour rentrer chez lui.

Au fil de sa marche, sa mine enjouée réapparut…presque trop facilement, et à l'entrée du village la douce lumière amusée s'était de nouveau figée au fond de sa pupille noire. Il ne rencontra personne mais à aucun moment, son masque ne tomba.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il stoppa sa marche devant son appartement. Son regard se fixa un instant sur la porte en bois devant lui sans vraiment la voir alors qu'un soupir silencieux s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il finit par franchir le seuil de son logement, laissant ses chaussures à l'entrée.

Lentement il arpenta les quelques pièces de son habitat tout en retirant ses habits qui atterrirent sur une chaise sans ménagement au cours de sa marche. Une fois dévêtu, il s'engouffra sous les couvertures chaudes de son lit. Ses paupières se fermèrent alors qu'il se remémorait avec apaisement, ces quelques heures passées à l'extérieur du monde.

La lune illuminait le teint du jeune homme laissant entrevoir plusieurs douces particules de sable blanc qui emportèrent avec elle, l'argenté…

Demain sera un autre jour…

***********************************

Elle était là, debout et entourée. Le vent ne soufflait pas ne faisant plus bouger sa chevelure rose. Ses pupilles émeraude contemplaient les trois hommes dormant dans leur lit juste au dessous d'elle. Elle aimait ce moment de la journée où elle venait juste les voir.

La nuit ne dissimulait pas cet être si mystérieux au dessus des lumières de la lune qui venait éclairer les trois personnes un peu plus bas.

Chaque soir du haut de son perchoir, elle avait l'impression de revivre… pour eux. C'était le seul moment de la journée où elle pouvait enfin se dévoiler avec pour seul témoin, la lune et les étoiles.

Pas un cri ne s'échappa de ses lèvres légèrement étirées, pas une impression de peur ne vint troubler le visage translucide de la jeune femme. Non, il y avait juste cet air niais qui la caractérisait tant aux yeux de ses amis, qui avait disparu. Seul l'éclat de l'innocence qu'elle portait au fond de ses pupilles, qui s'était dissipé. Il fallait que les autres pensent qu'elle était toujours avec eux, il ne fallait pas qu'ils sachent. Ils avaient la vie devant eux, pas la peine de la leur gâcher.

Elle resta là, immobile, vraie, les pupilles perdues sur les trois hommes qui avaient tant compté pour elle. Puis elle finit par laisser place aux premières lueurs du jour pour comme depuis une semaine ne réapparaitre que le lendemain soir au même endroit.

Au fil de sa disparition, son sourire triste se dissipa pour devenir plus tendre… presque trop facilement devant le spectacle devant elle, et une fois que son visage ne se reflétait pratiquement plus dans l'immensité noire, son sourire s'effaça. Il commençait à avoir du monde qui aurait pu la voir mais elle ne fit aucun geste pour attirer l'attention.

Quelques minutes plus tard, trois hommes se réveillèrent doucement. Leurs regards fixèrent un instant le plafond sans vraiment le voir alors qu'un soupir silencieux s'échappait de leurs lèvres. Ils finirent par se lever, se rhabillant de vêtements propres après être passé sous une douche glacée, tiède ou brûlante selon de qui il s'agissait.

Lentement ils arrivèrent au seuil de leur lieu de vie où ils se chaussèrent. Une fois prêt, ils s'engouffrèrent dans les ruelles du village vers un même et unique point : le pont. Leurs pupilles reflétaient avec assurance leur confiance en ce jour : ils allaient enfin revoir _sa _frimousse innocente et niaise.

Le soleil illuminait le teint des trois jeunes hommes laissant entrevoir plusieurs particules de lumières blanches qui emportèrent avec elle, la rosée…

Aujourd'hui sera un autre jour…

…le jour où ils trouveront enfin leur coéquipière… Sakura Haruno… dans un fossé… en sang… sans vie…


End file.
